where am I
by DeathGod666
Summary: During the final battle with the D-reaper Gallantmon is sucked into a portal and transported into season 2 world. Takes place right after they defeat Malomyotismon.
1. Default Chapter

Summery: at the final battle with the D-reaper Gallantmon is sucked into a portal and transported into season 2 world. Takes place right after they defeat Malomyotismon.  
  
Copyright: these characters do not belong to me they belong to UPN  
----------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- (TAMERS WORLD)  
  
(Gallantmon POV)  
  
"Gallantmon go save Jeri we'll handle the rest of them" Sakuyamon said.  
  
So while I'm riding GRANI I am slashing at agents until I'm almost to the bubble when that Jeri agent appears.  
  
"You don't actually think I would let you any near" she cackled with menace  
  
"I'm gonna save Jeri no matter what" I answer back  
  
"Lightning Joist"  
  
And with that the clone is no more. Right before we destroy the D- reaper a portal opens up and is about to suck up Jeri before I knock her out of the way so instead of her I am sucked up.  
  
(ZERO WORLD)  
  
I wake up on my back and when I look up I'm staring at no other then..  
  
LOL cliffhanger I should update in a day or two plz R/R 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: non of these characters belong to me so please don't sue  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(ZERO WORLD)  
  
I wake up on my back and when I look up I'm staring at no other then Tai Yagami who in turn staring down at me. I can also see that the rest of his friends are standing behind him.  
  
"Hey buddy are you okay you took a nasty fall on your head" he asks.  
  
It is then that I realized that I was dedigivolved. And still then I was awestruck of where I was. They helped me stand up and proceeded to take Guilmon and me to Izzy's house where we could talk better. When we arrived they proceeded to ask questions like  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"Where did you get a digimon from?"  
  
"What's your digimon's name?"  
  
"Where'd you get you get your goggles from there're cool"  
  
Then there was a chorus of shouts and yells "DAVIS"  
"To answer your first question I come from a world you are all TV. Characters and we have digimon card game."  
  
"I drew my digimon and it was scanned by my D-power which then became an egg, and finally became my best friend Guilmon."  
  
"My digimon's name is Guilmon."  
  
"And I have always had my goggles since I could remember" I finished answering all their questions.  
  
They all looked startled after I was finished with my explanation. I than proceeded to explain about the D-reaper, bio-merging, the monster makers, and all the other digidestined of my world including Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Suzy.  
"What is this D-reaper that you talk of?" asked Izzy  
"In order to tell you that I'll have to start from the beginning" I said "When the monster-makers first created the digi-world they also created the D-reaper in order to control and make sure that the digimon didn't get to strong, but before they could work all the bugs out the project was shut-down and forgotten, but between the years something unexpected happened the D-reaper started to evolve until it was renamed the chaos.  
"We first encountered the D-reaper when we had gone to find our friend Calumon it was in a different form, but it was still the D-reaper. It seemed that the Digi-gods needed Calumon's power to defeat the Chaos as they called it at the time. When we came back to our world we unknowingly brought it back when it had possessed our friend Jeri and kidnapped her and started to suck up the entire city until we decided on a final attack and during that attack I ended up here, and that's the whole story." I said at last.  
"Fascinating" Izzy said "I think I may have a conclusion on how you got here..  
  
(TAMERS WORLD)  
"Do we have any idea on what happened to him?" asked Janyoo.  
"No we have no idea"  
"We must find a way to get him back as soon as possible before everyone else gets anymore more worried we must hurry.  
  
TBC  
  
If anyone knows the blond guys name please tell me it would be greatly appreciated 


End file.
